Silly Love Songs
by Justthatnerdygirl
Summary: Klaine. Set at Dalton, Kurt never spies on The Warblers, but transfers after Karofskey kisses him. He finds himself falling for Blaine Anderson, but does Blaine feel the same? Rated for language and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Silly Love Songs

Kurt's POV

Okay, here we go. First day. I'll park my car, grab my bags, and say goodbye, I guess. Carole drove here, since Dad can't drive for a few more days. Finn came in my car, and the ride was pretty quiet, until I turned on the radio to break the silence and 'Don't Stop Believing' was the first song to come on. We looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

" I'm going to really miss in Glee club." I admit.

"We'll miss you too, Kurt." Finn reaches out to pat my shoulder.

I drive through the ornate gates, under the 'Dalton Academy' sign emblazoned with the blue and red crest. I pull up in a car park space, and Carole pulls up right next to us. Finn and I get out of the car, and I'm mesmerized by the mansion-like academy.

With all of us standing in a sort-of-but-not-really-circle, I turn to Finn and Carole…and Dad. Carole speaks first.

"Kurt." She is slightly red-eyed, "I hope you'll settle in soon. We'll come see you at the weekend, and you call, okay?" I pull her into a tight hug.

!I will , Carole. I promise. You look after Dad, okay?" She smiles and nods.

Finn steps forward and almost crushes me in a bear hug.

"You take care of yourself, okay? Remember, I'll kick the living crap out anyone who even touches you." I open my mouth to protest, but he looks so earnest, I can't do it.

"I know Finn. You're the best brother I could have." His face lights up. Lastly, Dad.

"Kurt, I love you, you're my son, and one of the most important people in my life. I want you to be happy." I tear up a bit.

"I'll be happy here Dad, I know it. Thank you."

One last hug, and I can persuade them to go. I wave as they drive away. They offered to help me unpack, but I want to do this on my own. I'm strong enough. This is me moving on.

Wow. Dalton Academy is really something. All marble surfaces, and paintings in gilded frames. All the fancy corridors are like a labyrinth though, I have a feeling I'm going to get lost a lot. I feel like Maria in the VonTrappe house for the first time. The receptionist tells me to meet somebody called Wes at the bottom of the staircase, so I'm headed in that general direction. I think. I hope. I've been wandering for fifteen minutes now, and the corridors are pretty much deserted. Oh, there it is! I peer over the edge of the curved metal banister, and there is a tallish boy in the standard Dalton blazer, shirt and tie waiting at the bottom of the stairs. I hurry down the wide stairs, and he looks up and smiles.

"Kurt Hummel?" it's more of a statement than a question, but he looks friendly enough.  
>"Yes, that's me. I am <em>so<em> sorry, I got lost on the way here, and I couldn't find the stairs, and-" he laughs, cutting me off.  
>"Don't worry about it, honestly. I got lost here loads when I was new. You'll get used to it pretty quickly. I would have come meet you from reception, but I was in class, and I couldn't get out early, sorry. I'm Wes, by the way. Do you want me to show you around first?" he asks earnestly.<br>"Yeah, that would be great, if it's not too much bother."  
>"Its no trouble. I'm in charge of making sure you find your way alright, but there"ll always be someone around for you to ask. Today is kind of an exception cause the Warblers are giving a surprise performance."<p>

"Oh, who are the Warblers?" I ask, intrigued.

"They're our show choir. I'd normally be performing too, but I volunteered to show you around, so here I am!" Wes grins at me.

"So, everyone went to see your show choir perform?" I can't believe it.

"Yeah, not meaning to brag or anything, but we rock!" Wes chuckles.

"So, your glee club are cool?"

"Yeah! We rock! Why, wasn't it like that at your old school?" I have to stop myself from laughing in his face.

"Uh, no. In my old school the jocks used to throw slushees in our faces for just being in glee club." I shiver at the memories.

"Oh, that sucks. Well, it's not like that here. Do you like to sing?" Wes asks cheerily.

"Yeah, I love it." I smile.

"Oh, cool. You should try out for the Warblers, then. What's your range?"

"I'm a countertenor."

"Aw, man that's awesome! You should definitely try out, then! I'll take you to the next meeting."

Wes shows me the Labs, and some of the classrooms, as well as the cafeteria, the bathrooms, and the common room. Last of all, he takes me up to my Dorm.  
>"I'm really sorry, but I have to go meet Mr. Jakes, the English teacher, he wants to talk about my Macbeth essay." Wes grimaced, "I have to leave you here." he gestured at the door. "I'm really sorry. Your roommate is Blaine Anderson, he's a really good friend of mine, he's actually a senior, but it was the only room left. Oh, and he's the Warblers lead, you should talk to him about auditioning. Just go on in, he's probably playing guitar or something." Wes rushes off, and I'm left with my bags. I knock at the door, and then turn the handle and push it open.<p>

Blaine's POV

I'm sitting on the bed, reading over some of my old lyrics. They're everywhere. Sheet music is all over my bed, and the floor, and my glasses are lying beside me on top of some scribbled chords. I spend ten minutes putting everything into the cardboard box that I stow back under my bed, and smoothing my hair down when there is a knock at the door.

"Come in?" I call.

Fuck.

There's an incredibly beautiful boy in my room. I'm okay with this. He has the most creamy, flawless skin I've ever seen, and he looks almost ethereally beautiful. His eyes are an aqua blue-green, and they have little tints of navy and black in them.  
>"H..Hi, I'm Kurt, your new roommate. Wes said that I should just come in, is that okay?"<br>_Oh._

"Y-Yeah, that's fine. I'm Blaine." I get up off the bed and move towards him. I hold out my hand, he takes it, and all I can think about is how /soft/ his skin is. He looks around, and I can see him taking in the surprising neatness of my room.  
>"Nice curtains." he looks delighted at the matching decor. "Oh, God. Sorry. That must sound so weird."<br>"No, no, it's fine. I tried to make this place as attractive as possible." I assure him. I reach for the dock remote and turn off the music playing. Embarrassingly, it was 'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney.

He gestures to the bed behind him.  
>"This one mine?"<br>"Yeah." I point to the second closet.  
>"Thats yours too, that okay?" He walks over and opens it gracefully. Jesus, how do you <em>open a closet gracefully<em>?  
>"Hmm. Not quite as much space as I would have hoped for, but sufficient, I guess." he sees me raise an eyebrow.<br>"Oh. Um. Sorry. I have a lot of clothes. Like, a _lot_ of clothes." He glances at his bulging suitcases.  
>"Don't worry, I overpack too." I gesture at my record player in the corner, as well as the books and DVDs on the shelves around the room.<p>

Kurt rushes to the DVDs immediately, running his long fingers over the varying selections. All seven Harry Potter movies, and books, (in order). He gasps, and pulls one DVD out.

"'The Sound of Music', extended edition?" I can feel myself blushing.

"Um. Yeah, it's one of my favourites. " I look down.

"Are you serious?" He asks incredulously.

"Yeah…"I trail off.

"I LOVE this musical." He cries.

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Uh, yeah. I made my Dad buy me a Maria bonnet when I was like five. I still have it."

"We should watch it sometime." I blurt out.

"I'd love that!" He exclaims.

"Hey, I'm going for some coffee, would you like to join me?" I ask, flushing.

"Sure, I'd like that." He slots the DVD back in the shelf. "But can I change first? It was kind of a long drive."

"Oh yeah, of course! I'm going to go get Wes, he'll probably want to come too. I'll be back in ten minutes?" He nods, and I stand dumbly for a minute, staring at the slender form as he unzips his suitcase. He removes a pair of black jeans, and a white shirt with a dark red waistcoat. I'm just imagining how the tight jeans would hug his ass, and…other…assets, when he turns around and starts.

"Um," Kurt begins, "Could I, um, I'll just get changed in the bathroom." He scurries off.

The door shuts behind him. Oh fantastic, how creepy did that seem? Yeah, Blain, why don't you just stand there and breathe down his neck while he changes? I grab my wallet and keys, and head to Wes's room.

Kurt's POV

Oh. My. God. He is gorgeous. I lean against the door and sink to the tiled ground. Calm down, Kurt, Blaine's not gay. Whatever about the DVD, he is not gay. But if he was…no, stop it! You came here to be accepted, fall for the second guy you meet.

I pull on the jeans, and the shirt. I walk out of the bathroom, buttoning up the waistcoat. I touch up my hair, and wait for Blaine. I arrange things on my bedside table. Four photographs- One of my Mom, the summer before she died, wearing a patterned floral dress and laughing, one of the New Directions after sectionals, all smiling, and holding a trophy, and one of Carole, Finn, Dad and I, at the wedding. Carole and Dad look so happy. Finn has his arm linked in hers, and my Dad has his hand on my shoulder. My alarm clock, set for seven o'clock.

I wait for another minute, before I spot the guitar leaning in the corner. He's a musician? "I'm about to go over to it when Blaine and Wes enter. I start gultily.

"Hey!" Blaine greets me cheerfully. "Sorry we took so long, but this big lummox was trying to regain his dignity after Mr. Jakes told him off for a sloppy Hamlet essay." Blaine punches Wes jokingly, but Wes tackles him onto a bed, and they start joke-wrestling. I use the situation to my advantage. Blaine isn't wearing his blazer, so I get to watch his biceps tensing and straining as he struggles to get Wes off of him.

"Hey shorty! Come on, that the best you can do?" Wes jeers.

Blain finally pushes Wes off and pins his arms down. Blaine muscles don't show as well from this position, but his ass is fucking perfect.

"I win!" He cries. He gets up, and offers a hand to Wes.

Wes sulkily takes it and gets up off the carpet. They both look at me. Wes nudges Blaine.

"How long do you think it would take to pin him down Blaine?"

Blaine tilts his head to one side, considering.

"Ten seconds?" Wes nods in agreement. I hold up my hand.

"Don't. You. Dare. These jeans were expensive and the waistcoat creases like a bitch." Wes raises an eyebrow and turns to Blaine.

"Get him." I squeal and run to the door, but they're too fast. Wes picks me up like I weigh nothing at all, and tosses me back onto my bed. Blaine jumps onto the bed and straddles me, and I can feel my blood rushing down South. A look flashes across Blaine's face, just a second and it's gone, but it looked like...lust?

I take this momentary lapse to flip him onto his back. I stand up and smooth my hair, before straightening my shirt and waistcoat. Blaine looks surprised.

"What?" I ask.

"You-You're actually really strong..." he trails off.

"My Dad owns a garage, Blaine. I have to help out sometimes." I also work out in my room, but I'm not going to tell Blaine that.

He hops up off the bed, looking somewhat flustered.

"No-I didn't mean that you shouldn't be strong, I mean...Um, I just.." He stumbles over the words. Wes chuckles and heads for the door.

"Come on guys, I'm dying for a coffee."

Blaine and I follow suit, me trying to register the fact that a few seconds ago, Blaine, the hottest guy I've ever met, was STRADDLING me on MY BED.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm justthatnerdygirl, and this is my first Klaine fic. I want to thank you all so much for the response you've given me! I was really nervous to put 'Silly Love Songs' up, but within two hours I had numerous emails from telling me that twenty-seven people had put my story on their alerts lists, and some added it to their favourites too! I intend to upload some Klaine fluff and or possibly smut soon to say thank you to everyone who read and followed me. I waill upload as frequently as possible. I love Darren Criss, and Chris Colfer, and I think that Blaine and Kurt make the most adorable pairing ever. I realise I never put an introduction to the first chapter of Silly Love Songs, but I think this suffices. Review if you have time! Thank you all.**

**I do not own Glee. Obviously. **

Blaine's POV

I can't believe I just straddled Kurt on a bed. He looked so hot too. Just for a second, I pictured him beneath me, just like that, but naked, writhing, and screaming my name. I snapped out of it when I started to get hard, but Kurt had already flipped me onto my back. He was really strong. And he was so :(/sexy/): too. And he was so composed afterwards. It drove me wild. I want to see him fall apart, crying my name, and clutching for me. I snap out of my dream once again, and head for the cafeteria.

"So, how is your first day going?" Wes asked Kurt.

"Well, apart from being tackled by Blaine and you, and being pinned to my bed, pretty good." Kurt sips his coffee quickly.

"Oh, come on, that was a bonus! Especially with Blainey here being so composed all the time. It must be a limited edition thing." I flush. There's a momentary silence.

"So, I hear your Hamlet essay didn't go so well then?" Kurt asks all innocently, but he can't hide his smirk. Why is that so goddamn adorable?

"Yeah, I guess I just don't like Shakespeare." Wes answers sheepishly.

"Well, I don't know about that, I mean, I adore 'Romeo and Juliet'. I'm a hopeless romantic." Kurt chuckles.

"Yeah, well Blainey is just the same." Wes adds.

"Oh, and who was it that cried at 'The Notebook'?" I say.

"Tousche."

Kurt puts down his cup of coffee.

"I..I have to ask, are you guys...gay?" He blushes again.

"No." Wes replies. "Well, I'm not." he looks expectantly at me.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounds almost hopeful.

"Very." I smile.

"Straight or gay?" Kurt asks.

"One hundred percent gay." I say, with no hint of shame. "What about you, Kurt?" Oh please, please, please, please...

"I'm gay." My heart just exploded.

"So, to recap: There is a new boy at Dalton.

Said boy is gorgeous.

Said boy is gay.

Said boy is my roommate.

Looks like the Universe is trying to make it up to me after having those Neanderthals kick the shit out of me back in my old school.

Later, Kurt and I are back in our(!) room, and he's unpacking. He hangs some clothes on a hangers , and hangs them in the wardrobe, and puts the rest, (neatly folded), into our shared chest of drawers. There are two desks in the room too, not to mention the TV and DVD player I brought here with me. There is a full length mirror on the back of the door. Kurt pauses mid-fold of a green sweater, and turns to me. I have been unceroniously been eyeing his ass in those painted-on jeans, so I jump when I see him turn around.

"Blaine?" He asks shyly.

"Yeah, Kurt?" I reply, trying to sound as normal as possible. I have just been checing out his perfect ass, remember.

"You're the lead of the Warblers, right?" I'm surprised he knows the Warblers, and it must show on my face, because he flushes, and says:

"It's just that Wes told me you were, and..." he mumbles.

"No, no it's fine! I was just surprised, you're so new and you know about the Warblers! I'm not the lead, as such, I've just got a few solos right now. Did you want to know something?"

"Yeah, um, I'd like to audition, if that's okay?" He looks so earnest and adorable.

"Yeah, I'll talk to the council about your time. What's your range?" I ask casually.

"I'm a countertenor." My eyebrows shoot up.

"That's really impressive, Kurt." A countertenor? Jesus, is this kid perfect?

"Thank you, I work really hard at my singing." His face is lit up, and so goddamn hot and sexy and yet cute and adorable and the same time.

Kurts POV

I stroke the contents of my closet longingly, but turn stubbornly back to the clean and pressed uniform.

Blaine walks out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. I stare at his defined abs and torso before coughing slightly as he goes to remove the towel. I'd love to enjoy the show, but I don't want to seem like a pervert.

"Oh, shit, Kurt!" He looks sheepish.

"Um, no, you go ahead, you live here too, after all." I head hurriedly for the bathroom.

After my thorough skincare regime, I knock and walk back into the room. Blaine is lying back on the bed, flicking through one of the Harry Potters. I smile, and go to change. I put on clean boxers and a vest when Blaine was in the shower, so I take off my bathrobe, and pull on the grey slacks and button up the white shirt. Then the tie. I prefer bowties, personally, but it's not bad. Then the jumper, and finally the trademark blazer.

I turn to Blaine.

"Well? Do I wear Dalton well?" I twirl jokingly. Blaine is staring at me. Oh God he's so hot. He shakes his head.

"You look great, Kurt! You really do." Blaine hops up of his bed and brushes himself down. He extends a hand.

"Will you join me, Mr. Hummel?"

" I most certainly will, Mr. Anderson." He 'escorts' me out of the room, and to the stairs. He points me in the direction of my classroom, and I head off.

The first class is French. I love French. The teacher, Madame Krane, apparently doesn't love me, however. She asks me my name, and we have a simple conversation. She asks my name, age, what school I was in before Dalton, all the basics. She seems surprised when I answer back in simple, flawless French. She starts to ask more difficult questions, almost trying to catch me out, but I keep calm and continue to answer smoothly. After I describe The astonishing decor of Dalton in a perfect accent, she nods approvingly and pats my shoulder. The rest of the class goes fine, and I even get a few admiring glances from the guys who are struggling a bit with the language.

I flounce out of the classroom, and head for my next class. I find it without too much hassle, and I meet Mr. Jakes, the teacher who wasn't too pleased with Wes' 'Hamlet' essay. He is nice, though, late thirties, and he really seems to love his subject. He starts us off by talking about the books he wants us to read this year, before handing out the list. I scan down the list. To Kill a Mockingbird is first, and I can't help smiling at the familiar title. I've read it many times, and it is one of my favourites. He tells us that he will expect us to be able to converse about the relationship between Atticus and Scout, something I've already done several times.

The rest of my classes fly, so when the bell rings at the end of History I arrange my books back into my satchel, and walk to the door. I turn the corner only to be met by a tanned, chiseled face topped by slicked back dark hair. My heart skips a beat. Blaine.

"Hey!" he grins, showing his perfect white teeth. I have to stop myself from swooning. Oh God. /Swooning/ I sound like a girl from a Bronte book. Oh, shit. He's expecting an answer.

"Hey." Oh great. Now I sound like a detached moron.

"Lunch?" he asks, nodding towards the cafeteria.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm starving!" Overly enthusiastic much, Kurt? I follow him down the hall, glimpsing at his gorgeous ass in the uniform grey trousers as he walks.

we sit in the cafeteria, and sip our coffees and nibble at the various lunches in front of us. I have pasta, and Blaine has a poppy seed bagel.

"So. I hear Madame has a new favourite student?" Blaine says innocently.

"Oh, I don't know, I answered her fine, but she wasn't too happy, I don't think."

"Kurt." Blaine shook his head. "Madame has been trying to hold onto a decent student for years, but every time she coaches one up, they get transferred to higher level, and her class makes her look bad. She was trying to catch you out, Kurt, so that she could keep you in the class."

"Oh." I reply, surprised.

"Come on, you. Let's get you to the rest of your classes, hmm?" Blaine raises an eyebrow jokingly. I follow suit, and we head off to our separate classes.

Later, I turn the corner to go to Math, and automatically flinch, out of habit from expecting slushees in the face all the time. Blaine is walking with me, and he stops and puts his hand on my shoulder. I can feel the electricity from his touch.

"Kurt, why do you so that?"

"What?"

"Kurt, you flinch every time you turn a corner." Blaine looks so earnest, I answer.

"Blaine, you know when I said that my school wasn't…tolerable of gays or glee club, it was an understatement. I spent every day being thrown into dumpsters, shoved into lockers, and getting slushied in the face."

"Slushied?"

"he blue ones were the words. The stained like a bitch."

"Kurt, nobody here is going to hurt you. I've been through it too. The gay-bashing, the punching, all of it. I had a friend, Trevor, the only other gay guy at my school to a Sadie Hawkins dance, and when we were going in, we…we got cornered in the parking lot. And they…they beat the living shit out of us."

"Blaine. Blaine, I'm so sorry." I can feel my eyes welling up.

"No, Kurt, it's behind me. It's behind us. We can move on now."

The rest of the day passes at a reasonable pace, and at four o' clock, I head back up to the dorm. I knock quickly and enter.

Blaine is lying on his bed, with his hands behind his head. His hair is starting to come out of it's regular preppy neatness. I walk over and gently pull a loose strand. I pause momentarily, rubbing my fingers together.

"Blaine?" I start.

"Mmhmm." He sits up.

"How much gel do you put in your hair?" Blaine looks surprised.

"Um. Enough to keep it down, I guess?" He looks puzzled. It's cute.

"Blaine, the correct answer is too much." I raise an eyebrow.

"I have really curly hair, Kurt. Really curly. And it's too long now, anyways, so I use more."

"Blaine, go wash that crap out of your hair." I state. He opens his mouth to argue, but thinks better of it, and heads into the bathroom.

It's only about ten minutes before he returns. He is still fully dressed, but he has a towel around his shoulders, and his hair. Wow. It's short enough, but it is perfectly curly. I love it.

I reach my hand out and ruffle his damp curls. Blaine raises both his eyebrows.

"Kurt, I'm going to go get the gel again." He goes to leave but I grab his wrist. He's not expecting it and falls back on the bed. His face is priceless, and I burst out laughing.

"Kurt! How are you that strong?" It's more of a rhetorical question to himself, than an actual question.

"Blaine." I stand in front of him, staring at his hair again. "Do not ever put gel in that again, it's gorgeous." I say. "I will personally kill you if you ever put product in it again." He looks surprised at the sudden threat.

"Uh, okay." He says, calmly enough, considering his situation. I rub my hands together.

"Good." I go and sit on my own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! So, This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I think you'll all like it. I don't actually have a plot for this, so suggestions are accepted, and I do take prompts from readers! I'll accept most prompts, smut or fluff or otherwise, especially as I won't be able to update as frequently because I have a lot of studying to do, but I will try to upload small nuggets of Klaine here and there.**

**Thanks to all the wonderful people who added this to their alerts and favourites. This is for you! Review if you have time! **

**-E**

Blaine's POV

Kurt likes my hair. My messy, unorganized, totally unwieldy hair. He thinks it suits me. I stopped having my hair natural when I transferred to Dalton. I thought it was too flamboyant. I look in the mirror. Maybe it's not, after all. But I gel it down for the moment. My phone vibrates.

Recieved at 2.05pm

Sender: Kurt

Text:

Wanna meet my family?

I smile. He's been looking forward to seeing his family all week.

I reply:

Yeah, of course :) When are they coming up?

Reply from: Kurt

Text:

Um, five seconds?

There's a knock at the door. It opens and Kurt sticks his head in.

"Hey, can we come in?" he has a grin plastered to his face.

"Of course, it's your room too, Kurt!"

Kurt opens the door, and three people file in. The first is a lumbering teenage boy, who I immediately know as Finn, and a kind-looking woman follows, holding the arm of who can only be Kurt's Dad, Burt.

Kurt looks so happy, it's adorable, and he's doing this little wriggle that shouldn't be sexy, but in those tight jeans his ass just looks fantastic.

"Blaine, this is Finn," he gestures to the teen, about Kurts age, but tall. Very, very tall.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." I extend a hand, and he shakes it.

"Cool. You Kurt's roommate?" I nod.

"Yep, that's me." Finn nods a little awkwardly.

"Oh, and this is Carole." Kurt smiles at the woman, who bypasses the handshake and goes straight to a hug. I'm surprised, but I hug her back, and she seems satisfied.

"Its lovely to meet you Blaine. Kurt talks about you a lot, you know." Kurt blushes. Kurt talks about me?

"Only good things I hope?" I smile.

"Of course! He says you've been really good about helping him find his way around, and sorting out his timetable."

"I'm just doing what I can to help." Carole smiles warmly.

"And this is my Dad, Burt." Kurt bursts out.

"Its good to meet you, sir." He firmly shakes my hand, and holds my eyes in a steady gaze.

We all converse for a bit, if somewhat awkwardly. Carole stands up off one of the beds.

"I think I'll go get us all some coffee. Finn, will you help me carry it?" Finn nods obligingly, and stands up too.

"Well, I should probably show you where the Cafeteria is." The three of them leave, and I'm left alone with Burt.

We sit in silence for a moment, but Burt breaks in.

"Blaine, are you...gay?" He asks bluntly.

"Yes sir. Very." I hold his gaze.

"And you know that Kurt is.." he trails off.

"Gay as well, yes sir, I am aware."

"Are you two...involved, in any way." I can tell he feels awkward having this conversation, but hey, it's more than my Father ever did.

"No sir. We are very good friends, but we are not dating." I wish we were, though. Burt hesitates. I take the oppurtunity.

"Sir, you're son is one of the bravest people I've ever met. He is proud of who he is, and from the way he talks about you back home, I always knew you had to be a good person, to raise someone as incredible as Kurt. I know he was bullied before he came to Dalton. That's the same reason I transferred. I think there's something else to it, but I would never force Kurt to tell me anything he wasn't comfortable saying." I'm still holding his penetrating gaze.

"My son is incredible. I'm glad you see that. It's good he has a friend like you to help him. I can see he's happy here, and he's not scared, either. I assume you had something to do with that, so thank you. Kurt talks about you a lot. He really admires you, and he feels comfortable talking to you. Thank you for becoming a reliable person in his life. He needs all the ones he can get." I am dumbfounded. Kurt admires me?

At that precise moment, The rest of the Hudmels return. We drink our coffees, and then Kurt takes everyone to see the rest of the school. I say goodbye to them all, but just as they all leave, Burt hangs back a moment.

"Blaine?"

"Yes sir."

"You can call me Burt." he leaves before I can respond.

After a few hours, Kurt returns, a little teary eyed, but smiling none the less. I look up.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Brilliant. It was great to see them, and they'll come visit again soon, but they can see how happy I am here. You seemed to get on well with my Dad, too!" he grins.

"We had an excellent topic of conversation." I reply.

"Oh, what?" Kurt tilts his head to one side.

"You."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There's another pause.

"Good things?" I can't help but chuckle.

"Yes, Kurt. I can call him Burt now." I know I look proud.

"Huh. He must like you."

"I guess. He asked if we were dating." I throw in casually, reaching for my guitar.

"He WHAT?" Kurt splutters.

"Kurt, it's fine. I told him we weren't."

"Oh God." Kurt buries his face in the pillow.

My phone vibrates again.

Recieved: 6.39pm

Sender: David

Warblers meeting tomorrow at 3.30.

"Hey, Kurt, you can audition for the Warblers tomorrow! David just called a meeting." Kurt shoots up.

"Omigod. I have to pick a song. I have to find an outfit. Blaine I have to pick a song!"

"Just wear your uniform, and sing whatever you feel comfortable with." I assure him.

"This meeting of the Dalton Acadmy Warblers is now in session." David bangs the gavel. "Junior member Blaine Anderson, is there a matter you would like to raise."

I stand up and turn so that all of the room can see me.

"Yes, I would like to ask that my friend Kurt here, is given a chance to audition. I feel he will benefit the Warblers greatly, he has an incredible range." I look at the council. They all nod in agreement.

"Kurt, will you please stand?" Kurt complies.

"And what exactly is your range?" David asks kindly.

"I'm a countertenor." Kurt replies.

There are a few murmurs at this.

"Okay Kurt, please proceed with your song of choice."

"Thank you." Kurt takes a deep breath.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these broken wings and learn to fly.

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly,

Blackbird fly,

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird fly,

Blackbird fly,

Into the light of the dark black night.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these broken wings and learn to fly.

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

I'm in love with him. I only realise it now, but seeing him absorbed in song, and his voice. I swear, it would make angels cry.

Everything's kind of a blur, but there's applause, and I'm clapping, and David bangs the gavel and Kurt's hugging me and he smells so good, just like peaches, and vanilla, and Kurt.

And then I realise that he's in the warblers and I'll get to hear him sing so much more, and I almost break down and cry.

The weeks literally fly by. I remember bits and pieces of them, but all I can think about is Kurt. It's almost mid-term, and some guys are packing up to go home for a week, and others are staying here. I'm going home for a day or two, but I'll be spending most of the week here. My parents are away, and there's always a party or two here, so it should be good fun.

Kurt has just finished packing for his trip home.

He sits beside me on my bed, and I look at him, and he's so beautiful.

"K-Kurt?" I look at him.

"Yeah, Blaine?" he raises his head.

"I-I..." I trail off at the sight of his ice-blue eyes staring into mine. I reach out a hand, and gently cup his cheek. He feels so soft, and he leans into my touch slightly. I turn his face towards me, and kiss him. Softly, just for a few seconds. But in those seconds my entire body tingles with electricity, and then I remember. Karofskey. He kissed Kurt without asking him. I'm horrified. I pull away. I withdraw my hand, and lean back.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm so sorry, I should never have...after Karofskey-it's probably the last thing you wanted and I just rushed in and...I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt stares at me. I drop my gaze. He reaches out, and at first I think he's going to slap me, and I brace myself because I deserve it for being so selfish and awful. But Kurt just touches my face, and I look up.

"Do you have any idea," Kurt says breathily. "How long I've wanted you to do that?" My eyes widen.

"You-you wanted me to kiss you?" Kurt grabs my face and kisses me. He climbs on top of me, and I'm lying on my bed, and he's straddling my hips.

This isn't gentle, like our first kiss, this is passionate, and forceful, and incredible. I run my tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, Nd he moans and opens his mouth, granting me access. My tongue invades his mouth, and he keeps making these moaning noises, and they're driving me wild.

We break for a moment, and when I see Kurt staring at me, licking his lips-wait. _licking his lips._

"Jesus, Kurt." I gently sit up, and Kurt shifts so that he's sitting beside me on the bed. I take his hand, and he leans his head on my shoulder.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, somewhat detached.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"I-I wanted you to kiss me when we met. And then the time you walked out of the shower in that towel and I wanted to lick you dry, but I thought you didn't feel the same. But you were always so _nice_ Blaine, and I couldn't help but fall for you. Oh god. And then you were singing 'Teenage Dream, and I wanted you to get my heart racing in your skin tight jeans, but you waited until now to kiss me, and I have to go in like five minutes." I feel my chest swell with this information.

"Kurt, when I saw you in my room, You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. You still are. I don't deserve you, but I need you." I raise his chin.

"Kurt Hummel. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
